There are conventionally known vehicle body structures having a rocker that is provided at the vehicle transverse direction outer side of the floor panel and that is divided in the vehicle transverse direction. Further, among such vehicle body structures, there are those having a reinforcing member that is provided at the vehicle transverse direction central side of the floor panel, and a floor under reinforcement and a floor upper reinforcement that are provided at the central portion between this reinforcing member and the rocker and that are disposed at the vehicle rear side of a front side member (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).